Happy Birthday Master
by Yuki' de Lioncourt
Summary: Porque aunque pareciera igual a uno de los tantos cantantes... La verdad es que las palabras no se le daban a él, y menso en este día tan especial... Para Ari-chan :33


_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, tanto Vocaloid, Utaloid y lo que termine en "Oid" no son mío, solo juego con rato con los personajes y creo algo. La trama esa es mía el 100% de ella!**_

_**Nota: Bueno, este fic esta hecho con un motivo especial, ya que hoy 1/Jun/12 es el cumpleaños de una querida amiga; Ari; espero te guste este fic, lo hice pensando en tí, y utilicé a tu Vocalid favorito (hasta ahora) Te quiero niña :33 sabes que cuentas conmigo y aunque es algo humilde y sencillo lo hice con cariño para ti.**_

_**Disfrútalo.**_

* * *

**Happy Birthday Master**

* * *

Bien, bien, bien; se decía aquel chico. Había pedido ayúdala había recibido de buena manera y por más de tres semanas estuvo ensayando su discurso -o el que le habían dado-

-Vamos, Vamos- le incitaba su hermano completamente emocionado- Ahora dilo como si ella estuviera aquí.- dijo con una sonrisa gatuna.

-Es...es que... Verás...-dijo algo nervioso.- Me es difícil...

-¡Pero lo estuviste practicando por tres semanas!- se quejo el gemelo.- No es posible que no puedas recordar algo al menos; ¿Acaso no quieres felicitarla?

-Está bien.- suspiro cansado.- Pero; sabes que yo no soy bueno con las palabras.

-¿Quieres decirle eso o no?- dijo cruzándose de brazos el otro.

Bien; se dijo a sí mismo; su hermano sabía por dónde llegarle. Y vaya que le había llegado por el lado que más le dolía: Su Master. A decir verdad no solo era la de _él_ por más que quisiera; no era solo de él. ¿Pero que le quedaba? Respiro profundamente; quizás ella no era solo _su_ Master, si no la de muchos otros, pero de lo que podía estar seguro -muy en el fondo de su corazón (o mente)- Era que por una extraña razón era el favorito.

-¿Y bien...?-pregunto el hermano de cabellos azulinos.- No todos los días es su cumpleaños...

-Yaaa~- se quejo poniéndose de pie y colocándose al centro de la habitación del aludido.

El chico de cabellos azulinos, se sentó en la cama y espero con tranquilidad a que su hermano pudiera al menos decir dos simples palabras. Sabía de sobremanera que le era difícil, ya que él era el más callado y el más explosivo a la vez de todos los "cantantes" -que en realidad eran androides- del lugar. Lo miro con ternura; de verdad su hermano gemelo estaba que moría por decirle esas palabras a su Master; pero el miedo y la inseguridad lo carcomían. Sonrió de lado y espero con paciencia a que aquel gallito se armará de valor.

-H-Hola...Master...-comenzó el pelirrojo.- hum... hum... verás...H-Hoy... es un día es-especial... y... pues... f-f-fe-feliz-z...

-Suenas como Robot Akaito.- le regaño el otro divertido.- Solo te falta moverte como uno.

-Gr-Gracias Kaito.- dijo el otro con sarcasmo.

Paso un rato, y ambos se quedaron en un silencio algo incomodo. Bien, se dijo el pelirrojo, esto no era lo suyo. Él no era como su hermano -eso estaba más que claro- mientras Kaito era dulzura y ternura andando él era explosividad y agresión. ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto en decirle esas pequeñas palabras a su dueña?

Simple.

Porque quería verla sonreír. Porque quería escuchar de su pequeña boca un "Gracias" Porque; aunque lo negará; sentía mucha atracción por su dueña.

-Sabes que, yo me voy.- dijo reaccionando, tomando sus cosas y saliendo de la habitación del peli azulino.

-¡Hey espera!- le persiguió el otro, algo asustado. El plan de decirle a la Master aquello se había ido al caño.

Caminando rápidamente uno, mientras otro le perseguía entre corriendo y algo agitado; ambos llegaron a lo que era la sala de estar de aquella enorme, enorme casa. Para sorpresa de los gemelos; la mayoría de los Cantantes de la casa se encontraban ahí reunidos, preparando lo que era al parecer una fiesta sorpresa a la Dueña.

-Nee, nee; Kaito nii-san- le llamo un pequeñín rubio.- ¿Ya has felicitado a Akemi-sama?

El mencionado sonrió feliz y asintió energético con la cabeza.

-Lo hice a primera hora del día.- dijo feliz.- Y le llevé como regalo muchas flores y un helado.- al escuchar esto el resto de los cantantes se rieron.- ¿Y tú Len Kun?

-Sip.- asintió el rubio.- Rin, Gakupo, Luka... ¡Todos la hemos felicitado! Fuimos en grupo y le dimos la sorpresa allá en la empresa; ella se puso feliz...- Akaito no pudo evitar escuchar y poner más atención.- Dijo que ella era feliz con todos nosotros y que le daba mucha alegría que la felicitáramos, que no podía haber mejor regalo que ese...

Una chica de cabellos castaños observó con cuidado el semblante de cierto chico que se encontraba a escasos centímetros de ella.

-¿Ya la has felicitado Akaito?-preguntó con sigilo.

-No, aun no.- contestó mordaz.- Además no creo que lo necesite ya que todos asedes la han felicitado.- Su hermano se le quedo mirando a los ojos y él pudo ver que las palabras distantes de su hermano, estaban cargadas de tristeza.

-Deberías.- intervino de nuevo la castaña.- A final de cuentas, también ella es tu dueña...

-Lo sé Meiko.- contesto molesto y sentándose en el sofá.- Lo sé...

Una extraña atmosfera comenzó a formarse en el lugar donde se supone que debía de haber solo felicidad, alegría y risas. Notando esto el resto decidió ignorar por un momento a aquel pelirrojo depresivo -y enojado- para continuar con la fiesta sorpresa de su querida Akemi-sama. Ya entrada la noche, todos estabas preparados para recibir a su Master, los globos, la música, la comida, el pastel, los regalos... todo estaba completamente preparado y todos a excepción de uno estaban en el lugar de encuentro.

Nuestro querido pelirrojo estaba en su habitación boca arriba con los brazos atrás de su nuca, pensando en porque se había tardado tanto en desearle un "feliz cumpleaños"

_"Porque eres idiota"_ le dijo una voz.

Él solo se limito a gruñir. Puede que sí, esa haya sido una razón, pero sabía que la mayor de todas era que tenía un pánico brutal a que ella rechazara sus felicitaciones y el pequeño detalle que le iba a dar. Suspiro. Sabía que no ganaba nada con aquellas inseguridades, pero...

Se levantó de golpe de la cama y observo el reloj de mesa que tenía a la mano. Eran ya las 11.30 ¿Tanto tiempo había estado pensando en el asunto? ¿Tan rápido había pasado? Se estiro cuál vil gato recién despierto, entro a su baño y decidió mojarse un poco la cara porque se sentía algo adormilado. Se secó y se acomodo un poco sus ropas, tomo el pequeño presente y abrió con sigilo la puerta. Asomo su rostro por la hendidura y comprobó que, ya todos estaban dormidos; o en su efecto habían salido dejándolo a él ahí en ese lugar.

Salió de su habitación y camino con sigilo hasta la de Akemi -era el único que le decía Akemi, sin el "sama"- Procuró hacer el ruido menos posible y se sintió completamente victorioso cuando se encontraba frente a la puerta de la habitación de ella. Pudo observar que ella seguía despierta ya que por las orillas y los orificios de la puerta la tenue luz traspasaba esas barreras.

Respira.

Tranquilo.

No te pongas nervioso.

Se decía a sí mismo. Respiro muchas veces pausadamente tratando de así encontrar valor a lo que le había reunido hace un momento. Pero en un momento de pánico decidió darse vuelta y regresar a su habitación y fingir que nada había pasado. Pero vaya sorpresa que se llevo al girarse.

Había más de cuatro pares de ojos que lo miraban divertidos, curiosos, molestos y pacientes. Ahí frente a él estaban el resto de sus compañeros, esperando con manos cruzadas; a que él diera el primer paso.

-No nos moveremos de aquí hasta que entres a esa habitación.- dijo el de cabellos purpuras.

El resto asintió. De entre esa pequeña gran multitud, salió su hermano con su ya tan conocida pijama de helados. Se le planto enfrente y lo miro con ternura.

-No te preocupes.- murmuro.- Todo estará bien, ella _necesita_ que la felicites.

Suspiro. Al parecer su hermano tenía razón; miro al resto y ellos le miraban de la misma forma: con comprensión.

-Está bien.- dijo derrotado.- Deséenme suerte

-¡Suerte!- murmuraron felices todos. Pero al otro lado de la puerta se escucho como Akemi, se acercaba a ella.- ¡Ve, Ve!

Y ellos pegaron carrera a sus respectivos dormitorios.

-¿Hola?- llamo su dueña abriendo la puerta mirando algo sorprendida a Akaito dándole la espalda.- ¿Akaito?

Él se giro nervioso y sonrió.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?-preguntó con inocencia.

-Este...-verás Akemi...-murmuró.- Yo... Yo...

-Es verdad.- dijo ella cambiando su semblante de curioso a triste.- No te vi en mi fiesta sorpresa, ¿Por qué?

El no dijo nada, y ella no lo presiono. Bien, se dijo, ya había valido mierda todo. El esfuerzo de Kaito, las palabras de aliento del resto, el que él hubiera tratado en decirle "feliz cumpleaños"...

-Bueno, no importa.- dijo cabizbaja.- Regresa a dormir, mañana tenemos trabajo.

Él se quedo en silencio. ¿La iba a dejar ir así, como así? No, se dijo, no, al menos una vez en su vida, haría las cosas bien. Vio como ella se daba vuelta para regresar a la comodidad de su habitación, pero él le detuvo cuando carraspeo.

-Sabes que no soy bueno con las palabras.- comenzó.- Ni con los actos, soy muy agresivo, algo compulsivo, explosivo y la lista puede seguir hasta el amanecer...-ella se giro y lo miro a los ojos.- Pero de lo que sí sé, es que tenía unas ganas infinitas de desearte un feliz cumpleaños; de decirte cuán importante eres para mi a pesar de que solo seas mi Master y solo me utilices para el trabajo...

-Akaito...

-Déjame terminar.-demando el pelirrojo.- no sabes cuánto tiempo estuve preparando el mejor discurso para desearte un feliz cumpleaños y no estoy utilizando ninguno.- se rio por lo bajo.- Solo es improvisado y lo que se me viene a la mente es lo que digo. Kaito me ayudo por tres semanas, ya que el miedo y la inseguridad me carcomían; pero no me importa si no aprecias mi regalo.- extendió su mano dándole una pequeña cajita.- Es para ti, cuando lo vi pensé en tú y supe que te pertenecía. No me queda nada más que decir; creo... Este... Feliz cumpleaños Akemi...

Pero ya no pudo seguir con su discurso, ya que su dueña de cabellos castaño claro ojos melosos se le lanzo encima al borde del llanto. Él estaba consternado por la reacción de ella, pero se alegró de sobremanera que le abrazará; al final le correspondió el abrazo.

-Gracias Akaito...-murmuró cerca de su oreja aun sin dejar de abrazarlo.- Era lo único que me faltaba para hacer perfecto mi cumpleaños, Gracias.

Él sonrió, al final, gracia a él el cumpleaños de Akemi, había sido perfecto gracias al pequeño detalle de él.

Sabía que era lo único que quería ver. La sonrisa de ella; agradeciéndole por el pequeño detalle.

Al menos se dijo, que el esfuerzo de los otros había resultado ya que pudo por fin desearle un feliz cumpleaños a su Master, y ver en aquel bello rostro esa sonrisa que desde un principio él amo.

* * *

_Akemi: Significa (según investigué) Hermosa y brillante; y yo desde mi punto de vista personal, lo veo como un buen nombre para tí Ari :3_

* * *

Hola Soy Yuki y no andaba perdida, ni muerta ni de parranda, solo que... ¡Las ideas no quieren!

Aunque creo que hoy tuvieron piedad de mi, y como es un día especial, dijeron "ok, demosle chace de escribir algo pequeño y sencillo" Y Ta-dah~ aquí está este oneshot; es corto, sencillo y creo que hasta cierto punto aburrid ._. Bien me desvió del tema, xD El chiste aquí es que lo hice con especial cariño para mi amiga de DA (porque ahí la conocí) Y quería que ella tuviera este pequeño escrito :33

Feliz cumpleaños Ari, (ya sé que te aburro con tanto HBD) pero me gusta consentir :33 xDD

Disfrútalo.

Al resto, ¿Les gusto? Siento que estoy perdiendo mi toque x.x

Reclamos, mentadas de madre, sugerencias, tomatazos, por un lindo y sencillo RR

Yuki'~


End file.
